Rewrite the Stars (Spanish Version)
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: Aziraphale tenía un secreto. Ese secreto era que... estaba enamorado del demonio Crowley. Pero sabía que eso nunca podría ser, estaba escrito en las estrellas y nadie pues reescribirlas... ¿no es así? Dibujo de portada: petitcroc en tumblr


Aziraphale tenía un secreto, un secreto que si fuera descubierto podría alterar totalmente el orden de las cosas.

Para cualquier otra persona, aquel secreto no parecería tan terrible, pero para él sí, y tenía sus razones. Era un ser hecho de amor, pero aquello rebasaba los límites conocidos.

Ese secreto era que... estaba enamorado del demonio Crowley.

Nunca supo ni cuándo ni dónde, solo sabía que cada vez que el demonio estaba cerca de él sentía que las piernas le fallaban, su corazón se aceleraba y quedaba sin aliento.

Era algo que se había empeñado en ocultar durante mucho tiempo, bajo una fachada de desinterés y rechazo hacia el demonio, pero la verdad era que lo amaba y probablemente jamás lo admitiría, pero amaba al demonio más de lo que amaba a cualquier cosa.

Lo que el ángel no sabía era que el demonio no era ajeno hacia los sentimientos del ángel, Crowley había pasado milenios amando a Aziraphale con un fervor nada propio de un demonio, lo único que él podía considerar un defecto en esa relación era el hecho de que había evitado declararle su amor durante mucho tiempo... hasta ahora.

Crowley estaba dispuesto a expresarle sus sentimientos aquella noche a Aziraphale, a decirle que podían ser ellos dos contra el mundo, estaba preparado para enfrentar a cualquiera que quisiera interponerse entre ellos.

Pero... ¿estaba preparado para enfrentar al mismo Aziraphale?

[...]

El demonio entró sigilosamente a la librería, propiedad del ángel que le robaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía. En vez que resquebrajar su voluntad, la presencia de Aziraphale no hacía más que reforzar la seguridad del demonio.

La llegada del demonio pasó desapercibida por Aziraphale, quien se encontraba totalmente concentrado acomodando algunos libros en los estantes.

Crowley aprovechó la inadvertencia del ángel para admirarlo unos minutos más. Una de las cosas que el demonio más amaba de Aziraphale era el esmero y cuidado que le daba a sus libros, tratándolos como si fueran sus más grandes tesoros

—_Y probablemente lo sean _—se dijo a sí mismo.

Bueno, era ahora o nunca.

—Ángel —dijo casi en susurro, de modo cariñoso.

Aziraphale se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al ver que solo se trataba de Crowley, aquel, que, a pesar de ser un demonio, que jamás trataría de dañarlo de cualquier forma.

—¡Crowley! Casi me matas de un susto —dijo, tratando de calmar los nervios que salían a flote cada vez que veía al demonio.

Crowley no dijo nada, se acercó lentamente hacia el ángel hasta que estuvo a centímetros de él, tomó sus manos, sintiendo como una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, como si ese toque de manos estuviera destinado a ser.

Aziraphale lo miró con una curiosidad casi palpable, aquella actitud resultaba impropia de Crowley, sospechaba que algo malo ocurría y eso hacía acrecentar su nerviosismo. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Crowley, tratando de transmitirle confianza, esa acción provocó que sus piernas temblaran debido a la cercanía y toque del demonio.

—Crowley, dime que pasa —trató de animarlo

Toda seguridad que acompañaba a Crowley pareció haberse desvanecido en aquel preciso momento, pero Crowley sabía que no había vuelta atrás, así que con la poca confianza que había logrado reunir, declaró con poco tacto:

—Te amo.

Aquella dos simple palabras lograron trastocar por completo a Aziraphale. Su corazón y su cerebro tenían una lucha interna. El primero le decía que correspondiera los sentimientos del demonio y que se lanzará a los brazos de este mientras le decía cuánto había esperado ese momento, pero el segundo objetaba, decía que tenía que poner sus sentimientos de lado y hacer lo que era correcto, una relación entre un ángel y un demonio era simplemente ominosa.

Crowley sintió como la desesperación empezó a crecer dentro de él ante la falta de contestación del ángel, luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras intentaba plasmar su amor en palabras.

—¿Sabes ángel? Te quiero, eso es algo que nunca he intentado ocultar... —dijo con voz trémula mientras se quitaba las gafas, fijando su mirada dorada en el ángel frente a él— ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—_Si mucho, yo también te amo Crowley _—pensó Aziraphale, pero sabía que era algo que nunca podría decir en voz alta, tenía que ser leal a su lado incluso cuando eso rompiera su corazón así que simplemente se quedó callado.

Crowley pudo notar algo en la expresión de Aziraphale, así que tomó con delicadeza la barbilla del ángel y levantó su rostro hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los suyos —Dime algo Ángel, ¿me amas? —

—Sí —respondió llanamente Aziraphale, aun cuando todo su ser quería expresar con efusividad todo lo que sentía por Crowley.

Crowley sintió como una ola de esperanza lo invadió por completo, le sonrió amorosamente mientras utilizaba la mano con la que le había tomado la barbilla para acariciar delicadamente el rostro del ángel.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué sigues afirmando que no lo haces?

Aziraphale sintió un nudo en la garganta, aquello era difícil para él.

—Crowley, esto es simplemente imposible, tu y yo... —sintió como las primeras lágrimas empezaban a fluir, esto ya se había convertido en algo doloroso.

—¡No intentes decir alguna excusa! —el tono del demonio era acusador, aunque podía oír su voz quebrándose.

—¡No es una excusa! ¡Es la verdad! ¿Cuándo has visto que un demonio y un ángel estén juntos? —

—¡¿Y de quien depende eso?! —exclamó Crowley, tratando de ocultar su dolor bajo la rabia e ira.

—Es parte del gran plan, después de todo, somos enemigos hereditarios... —dijo con solemnidad, tratando de reponerse.

—¡Al diablo con el gran plan! —gritó Crowley mientras la rabia se apoderaba de su ser —Dime ángel, ¿crees que esto está escrito en las estrellas?

—Si es parte del gran plan, por supuesto que sí —respondió Aziraphale, tratando de no alterarse como lo había hecho el demonio.

—¡Yo hice las estrellas! ¡Puedo reescribirlas si quiero! —Crowley se había convertido en un ser que hervía en rabia, su cuerpo temblaba lleno de furia y su mirada era llorosa.

—No Crowley, nadie puede, nadie puede reescribir las estrellas —se lamentó Aziraphale.

—Porque nadie lo ha intentado ángel —dijo Crowley mientras intentaba serenarse.

Aziraphale se soltó del agarre de manos para alejarse lo suficiente del demonio, esperando que a este no se le ocurriera acercarse, se sentía desdichado y la cercanía de Crowley le hacía sentir aun peor.

Crowley permaneció donde estaba, totalmente inmóvil. Sentía el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos —_Esto no puede terminar así, no, no puede_— se dijo a sí mismo, había llegado hasta aquí y no era momento de rendirse, después de todo, ¡era el maldito Anthony J. Crowley! Rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario, claro que no.

—Ángel, tú me conoces, ¿crees que alguna pequeñez me detendrá si quiero obtener algo? —

—¡No es una pequeñez, Crowley! Es el gran plan... —exclamó Aziraphale insultado

Crowley solo rodo los ojos ante la exaltación del ángel, trató de acercarse a Aziraphale, pero cuando dio unos pocos pasos, el ángel retrocedió como si presa huyendo de algún depredador.

No lo iba a negar, la actitud de Aziraphale le rompía un poco el corazón, pero no iba a desistir, amaba a Aziraphale y no se detendría, aunque tuviera al mismísimo Satanás, él no era de los que se rendía fácilmente.

—No me importa lo que digan los demás, te amo, además, ¿quién podría detenerme si decido que tú eres lo que quiero? —dijo el pelirrojo, poniendo el corazón en cada palabra que decía, declarado abiertamente lo que sentía.

Aziraphale sonrió, aunque las lágrimas volvían a aparecer y fluían libremente por su rostro —Ojalá todo esto hubiera sido diferente, Crowley— dijo para luego acercarse lentamente al demonio —Pero no se puede, no podemos estar juntos— decir aquello le rompió el corazón, pero era lo correcto, ¿no es así?

Crowley tomó el rostro de Aziraphale entre sus manos, estudiando cada una de las facciones del ángel, el dejarlo ir sería demasiado difícil, no sabía cómo podría vivir después de esto. No se había percatado de que sus propias lágrimas habían empezado a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Estaba tentado, no en pedir, si no a suplicar a la todopoderosa, si, a aquella a la que había negado durante demasiado tiempo, le rogaría, aunque fuera por una pequeña oportunidad de estar junto a su ángel, de poder disfrutar de sus sonrisas, deleitarse con el sonido de su risa, de sentir sus cálidas manos entre las suyas, de poder sentir lo que era el amor correspondido.

—_Pero ¿a quién le importa lo que quiera un pobre y patético demonio? ¿verdad? _—pensó amargamente mientras sentía como el desespero hacía que su alma se desmoronarse dentro de él.

Aziraphale, quien sí reparó en las lágrimas del demonio, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de este, limpiando algunas de las lágrimas que surgían de aquellos ojos dorados que él adoraba ver, el simple hecho de que estos estuvieran inundados por la tristeza le hacía molestar.

—Reescribamos las estrellas, ángel —le susurro Crowley al oído, con la voz un poco rota. —Hagamos el mundo nuestro esta noche. —

—Tú crees que esto es fácil Crowley, pero no lo es. Tiene que dejar de vivir una fantasía. —dijo, no quería romperle el corazón el demonio, pero esta era la única manera de hacerle ver que lo que él quería era imposible.

—¿No me amas, ángel? —preguntó ahogadamente el demonio, mientras que el dolor en su corazón se hacía aún más presente.

—Crowley, te amo —confesó —Pero al final, no dejamos de ser un ángel y un demonio, estamos destinados a luchar el uno contra el otro. —

El demonio colocó sus manos en la cintura de Aziraphale, aferrándose a él como un náufrago lo haría de su bote salvavidas. Sus lágrimas se habían secado, pero eso no evitaba que la aflicción que sentía no desapareciera.

—Ángel, creo fervientemente que estamos destinados a encontrarnos, siempre juntos, desde el edén hasta la eternidad, somos simplemente... —

—Inefables —completó Aziraphale, riendo un poco.

—Iba a decir inexorables, somos algo que no se puede evitar o detener. —

Aziraphale no sabía que decir —_Quizás si hay esperanza después de todo, ¿no? _—

—Además, el hecho de encontrarnos siempre, ¿no significa que es parte del plan, que está escrito en las estrellas? —cuestionó Crowley, tratando de convencer a su ángel.

—_Eso tiene sentido _—pensó Aziraphale, mientras un haz de optimismo parecía iluminarlo.

—No tenemos que quedarnos aquí ángel, podemos ir a donde queramos, solo tú y yo contra el mundo —dijo Crowley alegremente, fantaseando sobre lo que podían llegar a ser, en encontrar un lugar entre las estrellas.

Aziraphale soltó una pequeña risita, el entusiasmo de Crowley era contagioso —¿Tu y yo? Eso me gusta —en un arrebato de confianza, le dio un casto beso en los labios, sorprendiendo gratamente a Crowley quien se embelesó con aquellos dulces y cálidos labios,

—Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo, volar contigo, caer contigo, si es que me lo permites —dijo para posteriormente tomar una de las manos de Aziraphale y depositar amorosamente un beso en sus nudillos.

Aziraphale casi parecía derretirse ante la muestra de cariño, esto es lo que siempre quiso, un mundo donde pudiera ser el mismo, sin obligaciones celestiales ni tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, donde pudiera ser libre de amar. Estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a esa oportunidad, a aquella probabilidad de estar juntos, en encontrar un rincón cerca del cielo para amarse y adorarse.

Toda la desesperación y desesperanza que Crowley había sentido fue reemplazado por la esperanza y la ilusión, juntos él y Aziraphale como siempre había soñado y querido. Sin presiones de ninguno de los dos bandos, solo él y su ángel, amándose por una eternidad. No lo quería aceptar, pero Crowley sabía que él necesitaba al ángel más de lo que Aziraphale lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba sentir la presencia de su ángel, aquel que con solo una sonrisa era capaz de aliviar todas sus penas, ese ángel con quien podía acudir cuando todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y el dolor se hacía presente.

Ambos podían sentir que volaban, que había despegado sus pies del suelo y que se encontraban en el aire, revoloteando como dos joviales ángeles despreocupados, tan enamorados y felices. Bailando entre nubes, jugueteando entre las estrellas, aquellas que habían reescrito para estar juntos.

—Se siente imposible —admitió Aziraphale con nerviosismo.

—Pero no lo es, ángel —dijo Crowley en un murmullo para luego besar con dulzura la frente del ángel. —Nadie nos puede decir lo que tenemos que ser, solo depende de mí y de ti. —

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, sonrientes y mirándose a los ojos, Crowley perdiéndose en aquellos azules ojos mientras Aziraphale se deleitaba observando esos hermosos ojos que el demonio poseía. Aziraphale se acurrucó en el pecho de Crowley, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, que al parecer tenían un efecto calmante y paliativo sobre él.

—Entonces... —dijo Crowley, rompiendo con aquella atmósfera silenciosa. —¿Que dices ángel? ¿Qué tal si reescribimos las estrellas? —le tendió la mano, invitándole a tomarla y aceptar amarse a perpetuidad.

Aziraphale estaba a punto de aceptar... hasta que chocó con la realidad.

Por más que amara y anhelara estar con Crowley, tenía que aceptar que había límites que no podían rebasar, porque no era correcto y los ponía en peligro a los dos, jamás podría perdonarse si algo malo le pasara a Crowley —_Aunque yo mismo se le esté haciendo ahora_ —pensó.

La mano de Crowley tembló levemente al ver que el ángel no tenía la intención de tomarla, la sonrisa en el rostro del demonio desapareció por completo cuando vio que el ángel negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Crowley... —dijo Aziraphale, luchando por no desmoronarse en ese momento —Sé que no lo comprendes ahora, pero algún día despertaras y te darás cuenta es lo mejor. —

—_No lo creo, ángel _—pensó Crowley, pero permaneció callado.

—Te amo —Murmuró ahogadamente Aziraphale —Pero mis manos están atadas —empezó a sollozar, incapaz de controlarse. Esa era su destino, lamentablemente, él era un ángel y Crowley un demonio, destinados a odiarse, no a amarse.

Crowley, extraordinariamente, mantuvo la compostura, lanzó un largo suspiro para luego acariciar la mejilla de Aziraphale. Apoyó su frente contra la del ángel mientras unían sus manos, disfrutando de aquel toque que podría ser el último.

—Yo no te amo —lloró Crowley —Yo te adoro, pero no puedo tenerte y eso me rompe el corazón. — aquel sufrimiento era peor que el que había sentido cuando cayó, hubiera sido más misericordioso apuñalarle en el corazón, así sabría que la agonía terminaría en algún momento, pero no era posible.

—Quizás en otra vida, amor mío —prometió Aziraphale mientras la desesperanza lo dominaba completamente y el desconsuelo se mezclaba con la impotencia.

Ninguno de los dos se separó durante un largo tiempo, heridos y desesperados, casi anhelando que algo les dijera que debían de estar juntos, pero en el fondo ambos eran conscientes de que esas esperanzas eran vanas, así que permanecieron juntos eliminando cualquier espacio que hubiera entre ellos, alargando la despedida.

—¿Cómo podríamos reescribir las estrellas? —preguntó el demonio con amargura. Aquello fue lo último que escuchó Aziraphale antes de que Crowley abandonara la librería con pesadumbre.

Y tenía razón.

_¿Cómo reescribimos las estrellas?_


End file.
